Places
Villages, towns, geography, any places in Rehtara that might have some history. Map Villages Omaunga Island Nuipa The political center of Omaunga island, it was the capital of the northern Kingdom for the duration of it's lifespan. The Northern Kingdom reached its golden age the beginning of King Dawson's reign at the beginning of the 11th century, with the declining power of the Southern kingdom due to ineffectual ruling (probably from inbreeding). The Northern kingdom remained dominant for a few generations with the Deccidere family before the Southern Kingdom started regaining power and equalizing the power balance for a while. Nuipa's economy was very diverse with good soil in surrounding areas for farming, the nearby Ngahere forest for lumber, and large ports on the Ocean and Moanawa sea just through the forest. Leading up to Queen AJ and King Dawson's rule, Nuipa had a strong distaste for magic since King Emmanuel I's rule. Ngahere Village A village on the Northwestern edge of Ngahere Forest. Developed later, being populated enough to be called a village by the beginning of the 9th century, it's population remained quite small most of it's life. Ngahere has a strong stigma against magic, remaining quite stubborn even through the reign of Queen AJ. Ngahere consistently relied on it's ports for it's economy, being a link between Omaunga island and The Northwestern Islands. Puapa Village A village just Northwest of Onamata mountain, it's one of the first villages to spring up in the 1st century, and though it remained quite small most of it's life it became one of the larger cities by the 21st century because of the mining industry around the mountain that boomed in the 20th century. Puapa village's residents have a strong following of the Goddess Horatia, that persisted a little longer than when the rest of Rehtara gave up on the Goddesses. Nuimoto Island Matuapa The capital of the Southern Kingdom and later of the united country of Rehtara (est. 1600). Matuapa is a wealthy city for most of its life (in exception to the 11th-12th centuries) with a diverse economy and geography. It became the cultural center of Nuimoto island early on, while it wasn't always the political center, gaining that power after the civilization on Mahuwai Lake declined. The Northwestern Islands Kuratoto A small, swampy island with red clay soil said to be stained by the blood of a great battle that took place. It is uninhabited. Omatua Island Said to be the place the first Rehta spread from, it is inhabited by purists that were not messed with by the main islands until the campaigns to unite Rehtara in the 17th century when they were wiped out for not cooperating. Not much was known about these people. Iti Island Also inhabited by purists, though less extreme, they are said to be the first place the original Rehta explored outside of Omatua. These people cooperated in the uniting of Rehta and their culture was slowly diffused as the people scattered throughout the main islands. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__